


Trust

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e07 Angel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-13
Updated: 2005-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was betrayal.</p></blockquote>





	Trust

After, he lays unmoving in his darkened apartment, completely numb.

He knows he did the right thing. He'd do it again. He knows she deserves to live and would never let her come to harm.

The knowledge doesn't stop the emptiness spreading through him. For 150 years she was mother, teacher, lover. She taught him the fine art of cruelty but she also taught him how to survive. She tortured him on numerous occasions, but she pleasured him with an animal ferocity on even more.

His sire is dust by his own hand and he doesn't know what to feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday). Prompt was betrayal.


End file.
